


McCree tries to incorporate his armpit fetish into boning Reyes

by Polar_Bear_Biceps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar_Bear_Biceps/pseuds/Polar_Bear_Biceps
Summary: Jesse hasn't been able to get off for a long time and it's affecting his performance at work. His commander hopes that indulging him will help to fix it.Might expand this into a series where McCree tries to incorporate his armpit fetish into boning other Overwatch dudes if there's enough animo.Based on this post: http://kirinlust.tumblr.com/post/154569486645/i-know





	

Sirens wailing like banshees awoke Jesse from the restful three-ish hours of sleep he’d managed to get. The other grunts in the bunk beds surrounding them leapt up and rushed to put on their clothing - a ritual beaten into them by their superiors. Jesse hadn’t quite gotten to that stage yet. His ten-gallon hat kept out the sun’s rays while he kinda scrunched his blanket against his crotch to hide his morning wood. The rest of the grunts left the barracks in file while the cowboy curled up into a ball and fell out of his bed, dragging his blanket down with him. Maybe Commander Reyes wouldn’t see him like this.

“We’re one short, rancher.” said a very familiar voice in a very deadpan manner. “Ah’mfuckin’tired.” mumbled Jesse, rolling over onto his stomach to hide the boner that was definitely still there. “What were you even doing yesterday night?” “Chillin’.” “From what I heard, you had a couple shots of tequila, went to hit on some people, failed, and then drank some more. Explains the mess I’m seeing in front of me.” concluded Gabe. “If you knew, why bother askin’?” “Wanted to see if you could be upfront with me, for once. Get up and get changed, we’re doing P.E. in a sec. The other guys had the chance to get breakfast, but you’ll have to do without.”

Blackwatch made sure to do their daily P.E. in the earliest hours of the day. This base was stationed in New Mexico, and so they had this little sweet spot in between the freezing night and the sweltering day where the sun burned not-quite-unbearably hot. Jesse arrived just barely in time, hard-on securely tucked into the waistband of his pants. He could see Reyes, who was wearing a black tank top with black shorts. Odd choice of fashion, especially in this heat, but he wouldn’t doubt his commander’s judgement. He was doing stretches, and each time he stretched out all the way Jesse could see but the barest hint of the man’s happy trail, and… He looked away, blinked a few times and kicked the dirt beneath him. Reyes could see his frustration from the corner of his eye, but chalked it up to a hangover and proceeded with P.E. as normal. They did various bodyweight exercises and finished with a half-mile run. Jesse hated going on runs the most. There’s nothing to really keep you occupied, so your mind tends to wander, which isn’t good when you’re still nursing a half-chub and a bunch of sweaty men are the only thing you can really look at. He could see Reyes leading the pack. There was sweat beading on his commander’s forehead and trickling down his defined thighs, which just added to the man’s -  
Look away, just look away. There was a smell lingering in the air, the distinct scent of Gabriel’s toil that Jesse could just pick out so easily, even among the horde of sweaty men he was in. It crept into his mind and made him think bad, bad thoughts. The thoughts overwhelmed him, and he tripped, scraping his palms and knees. The rest of the group looked over, laughed, and continued running. 

Directly after the run, Jesse approached his commander directly after the run and asked if they could discuss something ‘kinda personal’ in private. They walked to a quiet spot behind some unimportant building where nobody really went. “So what’s your deal, private?” inquired Reyes. “It’s just… Fuckin’... y’know, right?” McCree responded. “No.” McCree rubbed his forehead and stared at the ground. “A man’s got needs, y’know? And I can’t just jack it in the barracks with the dudes around, and I haven’t had any luck gettin’ some…” mumbled Jesse. 

Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose and cocked his head. “I’m not buying you a hooker, cowboy.” “Don’t need one. Listen, can’t we just, y’know, I’ll blow you and jack myself off, and then… I won’t, like, go out drinkin’ out late and I’ll stop being such a pain in the ass to deal with in the mornings.” Reyes raised his eyebrows slightly, then looked to see if anyone was around. 

“Alright, if it’ll help. Do I just take my pants off now, or…?” “No, no.” responded Jesse, a hopeful spark in his eyes. “Can you, uh, take your shirt off and raise your arms?” Reyes breathed in as if to comment, but decided it was a better idea to just go with it. He stripped off the soaked tank and laid it on the ground before resting his arms behind his head. McCree had to take a moment to admire the prize he’d scored. Reyes, in front of him, with that delightful happy trail leading to an admirably-haired chest and armpits, all soaked in sweat. He couldn’t restrain himself for very long and buried his face in those delightful pits, huffing like the desperate man that he was. Reyes looked away, his cheeks developing a slight reddish tint. “You’re fucking disgusting. This really the kinda shit you’re into?” he said. Jesse could only respond with ragged and abundant “I know”s and “yes sir”s, as he took in his commander’s delightfully masculine scent. God, he smelled so good. Before too long, his tongue got involved as well, greedily lapping away at Gabe’s sculpted hairy body, feeling that salty tinge on his tongue that just left him wanting more. Having lathered his superior’s armpit, he moved onto Gabe’s lightly-furred chest, placing tiny butterfly kisses all along those defined pecs, dragging his tongue between them and giving his nipples loving attention. Every inch of sweat-matted fur his tongue could reach, it would bathe in attention. 

The little kisses continued down Gabe’s little happy trail, right up until the hem of his pants. Gabe’s breathing picked up in pace. Jesse would occasionally look up to see him darting his eyes from side to side to see if anyone was coming, but they fortunately never did. Jesse slid down those pants the way down to Gabe’s ankles, eyeing that beautiful half-chub dangling right in front of my face. “That turned you on, boss?” gloated Jesse. “Keep talking shit and I’ll shut this down real fast.” deadpanned (to the best of his ability) Gabe in response.  
Jesse closed the distance and placed quick little pecks along the length of Gabe’s cock before running out and burying his face in his commander’s curly bush. Another deep sniff. He grabbed Gabe’s cock, started pumping it and looked up to see his commander’s reaction. Reyes was still anxiously looking around, tapping the wall behind him with his fingertips and breathing irregularly. Once he got fully erect, Jesse gingerly took that cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around that foreskin-covered head, taking in the musk that had gathered there. Agonisingly slowly, he went farther and farther until his face was smushed up against Gabe’s pubes once again. He pulled back again until his lips covered only the head of Gabe’s cock, whereupon he dug his tongue under his boss’ foreskin and teased that sensitive cockhead with his gentle ministrations. “For fuck’s sake, Jesse. The deal was a blowjob, not this cocktease bullshit.” hissed Gabe. “But boss, you look so cute when you’re all wound up like that. Look, you’re even blushin’!” Gabe, in response, grabbed Jesse by his hair and forced him down all the way, which prompted a gag reflex from the other man. After nearly coughing his lungs out, Jesse wiped his lips and looked back up. “Alright, alright. I get it.” 

This time, he only took the head of Gabe’s cock in his mouth, bobbing rapidly while his hand stroked the rest of Gabe’s shaft. A barely suppressed grunt confirmed that Jesse was on the right track. He kept this up for another three, five minutes, before Gabe grabbed his head again, thrusting all the way in and shooting his load directly into Jesse’s throat, wildly bucking his hips as he did. Jesse was let off after Gabe was done, coughing and hacking his lungs out and spitting up cum that was clinging to his throat. “You still haven’t jacked yourself off, kid.”  
Jesse looked up, eyes red from tears. “That’s alright, sir! I’ll just head over to the port-a-potty and finish up there. Thank you for this, sir. I’ll never be late again, sir.” “You better not be.” barked Reyes as he watched McCree run off. What a weird kid.

**Author's Note:**

> The port-a-potty jack-off comment dedicated to Sgt Ascencio of the US Marine Corps, who might be the only person to get that joke.


End file.
